Tough Love
by Retired author 2618
Summary: Antonio has moved away from the bustling city in Unova to start his journey. What he will have to go through will be a tough and bumpy adventure, but it's not the obstacles that will cause most of his journey's problems. What he will discover within himself and his Pokemon will change how he looks at her (Yea another bad summary) Male Human X Female Serperior. Rated M for reasons.


**Another stand alone. Key is the same as the one from my other stories(Except "A Pokemon Adventure" that has a different key). This is my 7th story so far. I have a BIG imagination and susceptible to making new stories.**

-Antonio-

Yes time to start my journey!

It's been a very long time since I was 10, getting ready to get my pokemon. Then a restriction of children getting their pokemon was added. Everyone below 18 had to wait for a long time. I suffered a lot from it getting to wait 8 years of my life and then I can start my journey. In that time I could've completed the pokedex for every region known, but they just had to embargo the 10 year olds from having some fun. In that time, I got education, played soccer and other sports, homework and leaving home, in Castelia City, to live in Nuvema Town for 2 reasons. One, to get my starter obviously and two, to be in a more peaceful and calm lifestyle. Trust me being in the city for 18 years straight has effects on you. But now I can breathe a huge huge huge sigh of relief that I'll be away from the city and starting my journey. But I also felt sad that I had to leave my mom and dad. I hope they can cope the city's strenuous environment.

As said before I'm 18, I have a lean build from playing all those sports, quite tall at 5 foot 10. I have brown hair in a faux hairstyle. I have good muscle definition, but I wouldn't call myself a bodybuilder, just a average strong man with very little fat. I have a pair of sneakers, a light pair of shorts, and a light T-shirt.

I took a subway train with a provided train card. It's unlimited and being paid monthly. I waited for a train that can take me close to Nuvema town, as I know that town's don't really have train stations, but they could be close or far. I'm just closing my walking distance from my destination to Nuvema, because walking from Castelia to Nuvema… not so good idea. I couldn't ride the moving van as there wasn't enough space and I had to go to another form of transportation, and the first thing that came to mind the train, specifically the subway. I should be able to get there first, if the news on traffic is accurate that is.

[5 minutes later]

Oh my was that terrifying walk. I was about a 6 minute walk from the stop to Nuvema. Midway through a pokemon started chasing me. I didn't know what it was and didn't intend on knowing it. I just ran like hell to Nuvema, running to a safe haven. I was there panting with some people giving me some questioning looks. I didn't bother, they can figure it out on their own. I calmed myself and dusted myself any dirt and grime to give myself a good image. Did I mention I'm kinda narcissistic? No probably not. I think anyone can figure that out. Ok I am, but not in a mean always-in-your-face type of narcissism but it's there. I had to be assertive in sports so it kinda stuck with me.

"Hey there!" I heard a voice. I looked to where it came and saw a man around my age with black pants, a blue jacket, red and white shirt, glasses and long black hair with a loose strand on top.

"You're the new guy that's moving in?" He asked fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, I just arrived."  
"Cool, the name's Cheren and you've arrived just in time, too. You're here to get your pokemon?"  
"Hell yeah! I'll meet you at Professor Juniper's lab later, I gotta get to my house and wait for the moving truck." Then I heard a truck passing by with the logo "Pokemovers Association". Weird name as they don't move Pokemon, but you know whatever.

"Speaking of the devil."

"Great! I'll see you there soon, it will start in 10 minutes or so." He said tapping on his wristwatch. He left to go to his house which wasn't too far from my house. I checked the time on my watch and it was 8:50. I got time. The town wasn't too small or too big. It looked like a very small place, but being in a big crowded city, then transitioning to a smaller calmer town has a big contrast in it. I walked over to truck which stopped at my new house.

"You're Antonio?" The moving man asked

"Yessir!"  
"Ok we have your stuff in there, everything is safe, nothing has been broken." He said.

"Awesome! I knew I could trust you guys." I said.

"It's a pleasure!" He said. He then whistled to his assistants, which were 2 Machokes. They came out of the truck to get my stuff. They opened the truck door.

"Wait! I need to get something quick. I need to kill time if you guys are moving it, I can get quite impatient." I said to him, prompting the Machokes to stop in there tracks. The moving man thought about it.

"Alright, just be careful though, some fragile stuff in there." He warned.

"Thank you." I said getting into the truck to get something. The Machokes moved out of the way and I jumped into the truck. Now if only I can find it. ( _Well it's a good thing I labeled it, but the sun is in front of the truck not the back so I have little sunlight to work with_.) I thought.

I found the box I'm looking for and I opened it carefully. Since there's little light, I'm gonna have to rely on touch. As I began rummaging through the box I felt, shoes, some rubbery items…

"Aha! There you are!" I said finding the touch I'm looking for. I grabbed it and slowly got it out from the bottom of the box. My favorite soccer ball. I got as gift from my coach when I was in the team for a very very short while. Imported all the way from Germany, hand made by technical craftsman, making a perfectly round FIFA approved ball. This is the exact same ball used by professional matches. Getting the same thing in public by buying it in a store is tedious as it could cost 160 or 250 dollars. I was lucky to get one from my coach. Along with the ball I looked for my soccer shoes, very old and worn soccer shoes. Though it has no sign of tearing, sole separation or any rips. I got both things and jumped out of the truck.

"Alright you can go put my stuff in the house now." I said to the 2 Machokes.

"Machoke!" They both said getting into the truck getting the boxes one after another. I checked to see how much time I have wasted and saw that I had 7 minutes left.

"Eh I guess I'll juggle." I said. I got into the house and went through the backdoor to see a decent expansive backyard. The grass was freshly cut though. I took of my sneakers and put on my soccer shoes on.

"Still the same tight old fit eh?" I said slapping my shoes, getting my hand dirty in the process.

"Goddamit, I'm thinking of washing you later." I said talking to the shoes like a crazy person. I then killed time by playing around with the ball…

[5 minutes later]

"Thanks man! For moving my stuff!" I said waving good bye to the moving man.

"No problem sport enjoy your new home!" He said back leaving.

"Bye!" I said. The truck left leaving dust behind. I checked my watch and there was 2 minutes left to get the starter. I didn't give a second thought and went straight for it. I switched out my old soccer shoes with new ones in the middle of me playing as it was cleaner and better. I didn't want to waste time so I let the shoes stay.

The lab stuck out from the rest of the buildings as it was big and more "techy" than other buildings. The doors were closed but no one was in front. It was just me. I reached the door and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hey there Cheren!" I said waving seeing him coming in my direction.

"Oh hey there…"  
"Oh yeah I never properly introduced myself, the name's Antonio. Antonio Gerrard." I said to him.

"Well you know my name already so, nice to meet you Antonio." He said giving his hand out for a shake. I gladly took it and gave a quick shake.

"So you beat me to it?" He asked.

"Yep, I just wanted to be early." I said to him.

"Well since you were here first, it's my courtesy to let you choose the starter first." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

We waited for a while and I heard a pair of footsteps coming. Looked like a very hurried person. I looked to see a girl in white and orange, with a purse, yellow hair bangs and a quite large green hat. She stopped by us panting.

"I…hope… I… wasn't… … late…" She said between pants.

"Don't worry Bianca, you're quite early actually. We're the first 3." Cheren said.

She looked up with a surprised face as she saw me.

"Bianca, meet Antonio." He said to her gesturing towards me.  
"Antonio, Bianca." He said gesturing the same way. Bianca caught up with her breathe and let her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Antonio, the name's Bianca." I took her hand and gave a shake.

"Nice to meet you too Bianca." I said letting go.

"So you're the new kid, err rather man, on the block?" She asked.

"Yes, I came from Castelia City." I said.

"Cool, is it nice to live in the city?" She asked.

"Ehh for a little while, then it just gets to your nerves, especially since you lived your whole life there." I said. Cheren looks at his watch.

"It should be about time to get our starters. In 3… 2…" He said counting down holding up his fingers. As one finger was all left in the air, the doors open and I see a woman in a green skirt, a white undershirt, lab coat and swirled coffee brown hair.

"Oh! Hello there trainers! Well soon to be trainers. Welcome to my lab! Please come in and have a look around!" She said gesturing us to come in. I led the group through with me coming in first. Inside was a quite spacious working area with different computers, machines, items, and papers. They were surprisingly neat considering that she was the only one in here.

"Alright so here are the starters!" Professor Juniper said releasing all of them from the pokeball. From the left stood a very proud, smug looking green snake with legs and a tail with a large leaf on the end. It has a touch of yellow to it which accents well with the green. In the middle was a orange pig with black and yellow on its face, a pink nose, and 2 closely attached ears. The last and third one to the right was a blue and white bipedal sea otter with a shell in the middle body.

I looked at each one carefully, mainly looking for their personality. The blue one had a care free personality to it with a contagious smile plastered on it's face. The pig looks very energetic, as it was hopping in place. The green snake had a interesting demeanor to it. It looked very smug and arrogant, feeling like it's on the top of the world. It has the same personality as me but ten fold. I think I'll be choosing him.

"I'm choosing him." I said coming towards the snake-like pokemon.

"That's a Snivy. They have a very outgoing and arrogant personality." Professor Juniper explained.

"Yeah I can see that." I said looking down at the snake with a impatient pose with arms crossed, tail wagging and tapping its foot on the ground.

"Also it's a female." She added. I gave her a surprised look.

"Really?" She just nodded.

"Eh, I'll still pick him… I mean her." I confidently said making my final choice, picking the Snivy. I went to carry her and slapped my hand away with it's vine. It looked away and gave a scoff.

"Oh come on. I'm just gonna carry you." I said calmly. Soon enough it let me carry it, but it had it's arms crossed and growled.

"Heh, you're just a snide little pokemon are you?"

( _I think that's how it got it's name. Interesting._ )

"Now just because you're the best pokemon doesn't you disobey me. Got it?" I said sternly but calm.

"Snivy…" It growled quietly then giving me a 'hmph'.

( _Well this will be a challenge to bond with… I like it!_ )

I was caught up with a small moment with my new Snivy that I failed to notice Bianca and Cheren choose their pokemon. Bianca chose the blue sea-otter, and Cheren chose the pig. Both of them had their starters by their chest in their arms as well.

"So how's your pokemon guys?"  
"We don't know yet, one thing is that they are friendly to us." Cheren said speaking on for Bianca and himself.

"Well my Snivy is… 'decent'." I said with lack for a better word. I got a little elbow from the Snivy. Didn't hurt a bit, just felt like something small hit me. Well this little girl has proven itself to be very arrogant, not wanting a bad rep from anyone.

"Let's go out and battle!" Bianca said.

"Yeah let's go Antonio!" Cheren said.

"Sure!" I said. They both left the door soon after. Bianca just has a contagious positive energy within her, and it's easily infectious. But my Snivy didn't like it one bit, especially when I make eye contact with her.

"Wait Antonio!" I heard behind me just before I left the door. It was Professor Juniper.

"What is it Professor?" I asked.

"You play sports?" She asked.

"Ummm yeah. Why ask?"

"Because it can help you with your pokemon." At that point I was intrigued so I stepped away from the door and listened to Professor juniper.

"From what I heard some researcher not from any of our regions but somewhere in a region called 'Europe' noticed that sports, especially physical ones, have a profound effect on Pokemon." I gave her a questioning look.

"It has shown that pokemon that play sports, have better overall stats compared to those that don't. Sports can help pokemon have better speed, attack and defense mostly. And if they are playing with their trainers, the effect doubles and improves bonding between pokemon and trainer."  
"Wow…" I said astonished.

"But to be honest, I don't really trust that. So! I thought that you and your Snivy would be a good candidate for this claim."  
"Cool! I'm up for the task!" I said confidently.

"Great! I just need you to play with your Snivy when you can and keep track of any changes, such as when battling it has faster speed than before, or can withstand damage better or dish out more damage."  
"Alright!" I said.

"When you come back here, you see me, or some of my fellow colleagues, tell them the results. Or better yet call me on your Xtransceiver." She said.

"What Xtransceiver?" I asked. She then went wide eyed and slapped herself on the forehead.

"Shoot! I forgot to give you guys your Xtransceiver, pokeballs, and Pokedex! I completely forgot about that! Can you go get Cheren and Bianca for their gear, too?" She asked. I left and I heard my Snivy snicker, possibly laughing at Professor Juniper's forgetfulness. I don't blame her for forgetting, I mean I heard Professor Oak forget about his grandson's name. I came through the doors with a patient Bianca and a somewhat impatient Cheren.

"Guys! Professor Juniper forgot to give us our gear. Let's get back inside to get them." I said. Then they checked their pockets and bags and were completely baffled.

"Strange I thought she gave us gear already." Cheren said. Bianca gave a small giggle.

"Well people forget things. Let's get back inside." She suggested to Cheren. They still had their pokemon by their arms and they were coming back for their gear.

[After getting their gear]

"Alright! Now let's battle!" Bianca said putting her Oshawott on the ground. When we got our gear we immediately exchanged info about our pokemon. I soon figured out that the blue sea-otter is a Oshawott and the pig is a Tepig.

"Sure thing!" I said putting the impatient Snivy on the ground. As soon as it saw the other pokemon, it's gone lively. It stood up and stood still with nerves staring down the smiling carefree Oshawott. It wants to battle the challenging pokemon. If there's two things I'm sure about conceited people and pokemon is one they have some delusion of grandeur and love challenging things, especially if it's something above their level.

"Ready?" I asked taking my poise. Bianca nodded.

"Use Tackle!" I said. She obeyed and charged for the Oshawott. I noticed Bianca was distraught as she almost didn't know what to do when a Snivy charged it.

"Uh-Uh-Uhhh dodge it!" She said fidgeting. It was too late as the Snivy was too close and too fast, it hit the Oshawott and pushed it back. I learned from the pokedex that the sun helps amplify its speed, because of it's tail leaf absorbing the energy.

"Tackle?" Bianca said unsurely. The water type did the same thing and charged for my Snivy. This time I knew what to do.

"Dodge left!" I said. With a good distance between them the grass type rolled to the left dodging the Oshawott's attack.

"End it Snivy!" I said. She then used tackle again to faint the Oshawott. The Oshawott soon disappeared in a light of red into Bianca's pokeball.

"Dang it! I wish I was better at this!" She said.

"Don't worry about it Bianca it's your first time, wait when we meet later and we have stronger pokemon, battles will be different. Good battle by the way!" I said encouraging her to not doubt herself. I noticed Snivy giving me a glare for some odd reason, which I don't know. Other then that I noticed Cheren who watched by the sidelines.

"Interesting battle Antonio. Your Snivy is pretty fast for it's species." He said.

"So you want to battle next?" I asked him.

"Sure. Let's go Tepig!" He said with his Tepig getting in front of him and my Snivy in front. My Snivy took it's poise staring down the energetic Tepig, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Vine Whip!" I said. 2 vines came out of her and slapped the Tepig.

"Wow you caught me off guard! Ember!" He said. The Tepig took in a deep breathe.

"Be careful! That can one hit you!" I warned my Snivy. It stood still as if it can take the hit from fire, even if it had a disadvantage. As soon as flames left the Tepig's snout I told her to dodge it. She was successful, only singeing her tail leaf which made her angry.

"So close!" Cheren said.

"Tackle!" I said.

"We'll do the same! Tepig tackle!" He said quickly. Both pokemon then charged towards each other. This is my chance.

"Quick! Use his momentum against himself by throwing him with your vines!" I shouted to her. She got the plan and stopped. Her two vines came out and wrapped around the charging Tepig. Using the momentum of the Tepig she was able to fling him a couple feet away with little effort. As it touchdowned, the Tepig looked dazed and clearly fainted. Cheren promptly returned it.

"Smart move Antonio. Using someone's strength against himself." He said praising me.

"Thanks, another good battle too!" I said.

"That was cool Antonio!" Bianca cheered.

"You too Cheren, you guys tried real hard." She said congratulating both of us. Me and Cheren just nodded.

"Looks like he fainted both our pokemon. We can't go into the wild with fainted pokemon." Cheren said.

"Yeah, you guys should go to the Pokemon center and heal them up." I suggested to them.

"Good idea! Let's go Cheren!" Bianca said heading towards the red-roofed building.

"Bye! I'll see you guys another time!" I said waving.

"Come on Snivy! Let's go get our stuff and go to the next town," I said letting arm down for her to get up.

"Snivy!" This time she went towards me and perched on my shoulder. She also wasn't in her grumpy state and was just looking around.

"We have a long road ahead of us Snivy, a very long road ahead of us…"

 **New story another story to my name. And for those craving a new chapter for "A Pokemon Adventure" It will take a while to think of a plot for that and then typing it so be patient. That will stay true to the other stories too.**

 **It's late again so I'm gonna go hit the hay. Night everyone!**


End file.
